A Taste of Tangerine
by haritomi
Summary: Where will this scorching hot day lead our idiotic captain? *** I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. OTL


_**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE. OTL**_

* * *

A rather hot day welcomed the Straw Hat pirates after leaving Fishman Island.

**Luffy:**"Maaan, it's scorching hot!" wined the captain along with his sidekicks Ussop and Chopper.

**Ussop:**"Luffy let's ask Sanji for something cold to drink." The sniper suggested while wiping the sweat on his eyebrow eith the back of his hand.

**Chopper:**"or eat" the cute little reindeer added with his tongue out.

Luffy agreed with the two and run towards the kitchen where the blond cook is.

**Luffy, Ussop, Chopper:**"Sanji we want food! Something cool!" the three requested with their tongues out.

**Sanji:**"Ah, you idiots wait there. I'm already preparing something for lunch, but first, I have to make Nami-san and Robin-swan's parfait first."

The captain's arm stretched as he tried to reach two cups of parfait. But the swift cook threw a knife above captain's hand just before his fingers touch the tip of the cups. A sweat drop on the captain's cheek, Chopper and Ussop was shocked.

**Luffy:**"Woah! Sanji that was dangerous!" the captain flustered.

**Sanji:**"I said wait you idiot-captain, I'll make "something cool" for you guys later." And then the cook sighed.

The sniper, the doctor, and the captain, left the kitchen with cute little pouts.  
The cook seemed to be more irritable than usual, probably the heat got in him.

Upon leaving the kitchen, a cheerful melody entered the ears of the three.

**Luffy:**"!" the cheerful melody attracted the raven haired boys interest and then dashed on the deck.

**Chopper:**"It must be Brook! Come on let's hear him play!" the reindeer suggested with glimmering eyes.

**Ussop:**"Okay then, last one to get there will do the -! Oi! Luffy chotto! " the long nose shouted. Though, the captain already dashed before Ussop can finish his sentence.

The three rushed to the railing where the musician was sitting, playing his wonderful music. The musician suddenly stopped when he noticed the three was running towards him. He leaped from the railing and started running while laughing.

**Luffy:**"Hey! Brook! Why are you running!?" the captain asked with confusion.

**Chopper:** "Yeah! Why are you running!?"

**Ussop:**"Isn't it obvious Chopper? Because he's scared of me!" the sniper whispered to the reindeer with a devious grin.

**Chopper:**"Really~?! Suge! Hey Brook are you really sc-mmph!?" Chopper's mouth was covered by Ussop's hand.

**Ussop:**"Shhhh, quiet down Chopper." Ussop sweating allot and all. "Brook stop running already!" the sniper shouted.

**Brook:**"But, you guys are chasing after me! Yohohohohohohoho! "

**Luffy:**"Hey! What was that song you were playing just now? Play it again! It's was a fun song!" the captain requested.

The skeleton man stopped running.

**Luffy:** "Uwa!" the captain bumped his nose at the back of the musician. "Why all of a sudden?!" the captain pouted.  
Chopper and Ussop: "Waaah! Yabai!" *thud* The two were taken aback like dominoes. "Yeah! Why all of a sudden." The two raged. Rubbing the back of their head.

As if not hearing their complains the skeleton started to talk.

Brook: "Then, let me play my new song, "Summer Love"! Yohohohohohoho!"

The wonderful music surrounded the Sunny, and the three idiots started dancing and all, and they seemed to forget about the hot weather.

Not too far from the idiots the navigator was watching them and unconsciously smiling all the time with a fixed gaze on the raven haired captain. Her heart seemed to beat faster every time the captain smile, laugh or grin, she knew what is was but is afraid to admit it.

The archaeologist, Robin, saw the navigator and smiled. Walking toward the navigator she asked with a smile.

**Robin:**"Hi there Navigator-san" Robin said with a smile. "You look happy. What's up?"

The navigator was surprised by the sudden presence of the archaeologist. Not that it doesn't happen often, but still...

**Nami:**"Happy? What makes you say that Robin?" trying to escape the archaeologists gaze, she unconsciously looked at the happy trio dancing with the music the musician was making.

The beautiful archaeologist traced where the navigator was looking at and smiled mischievously.

**Robin:**"Well, you were smiling and all. I though "someone" might be causing it." Robin said while taking a chair, and placing it beside the orange hair navigator. "A certain boy in a straw hat perhaps?" after that question, the navigator's face immediately grew hotter painting her cheeks a bright red color, being flustered because of the sudden question...or conclusion(?) of the archaeologist.

Just when Nami was about open her lips to give a response. The blond cook twirled his way towards the two beauties.

**Sanji:**"My beautiful ladies here are the parfait you requested earlier." serving the ladies the sweet treat.

**Nami:**"Th-thank you for this Sanji-kun" She sighed with relief. Sometimes Sanji has a really good timing. "I think I'll go eat it in the libbrary and take a bath after." The navigator hurried inside escaping the awkward situation with the archaeologist.

**Robin:**"Oh, rest well Nami-san." Robin smiled knowing she discovered something interesting. The cook looked confused because the face of the navigator was as red as a tomato. He asked the raven haired beauty what seemed to be the matter with Nami, "Is she not feeling well? "

Robin said she's fine, and thanked the cook for the dessert. The cook relaxed knowing that Nami was alright.

**Sanji:**"Well I'll be going back to the kitchen now Robin-swan" again twirling his way to the kitchen with heart shaped smoke coming out of his cigarette.

Due to the commotion the swordsman's nap was disturbed, he took a peek of what's happening and grunted.

**Zoro:**"Damn that noisy love cook." He looked around and saw Robin looking at him with a smile. "What the." He blushed and tried to regain his sleep.

**Robin**: "Sleep well my swordsman." She whispered with her mischievous smile.

After all the dancing and singing Luffy, Chopper, Ussop and Brook took a break and remembered something.

**Chopper:**"e-eto, i think we're forgetting something..." the reindeer said.

**Luffy,Chopper:**"FOOD!" they said in a chorus. Hurriedly standing up.

**Luffy:**"It's about time!" The captain exclaimed with his usual grin.

**Chopper:**"Yeah, come on now Usso-! Ussop!" the reindeer was shocked because the sniper was nowhere to be found.

**Ussop:** "Cho-Chopper, you're stepping on my face..." the long nosed sniper passed out due to lack of air.  
The reindeer back to his cute form. He didn't feel the snipers face on his feet since the sniper was laying his back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

**Chopper:**"Wah! Ussop! I'm sorry! The doctor!? Where's the doctor!?" the doctor was panicking again then Brook reminded him that he was the doctor of the ship and calmed down.

**Chopper:**"Luffy could you please get the drink we asked Sanji a while ago? It will help Ussop feel better. Brook-san can you please get a towel and soak it in cool water?" the doctor commanded the two while helping Ussop get up.

The captain followed the doctor's command and went to the kitchen.

**Luffy:**"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Are our orders ready yet?"

**Sanji:**"It's in the table and here's some bucket of ice, I heard Ussop passed out." The cook reached the bucket to Luffy.

**Luffy:**"Yeah!" the captain rushed to Chopper. Luffy bumped into Franky while running back on deck to get back on the passed out sniper. The cyborg was confused and asked. But before he could ask the straw-hat boy already answered his question.

**Luffy:**"Franky! Ussop passed out!"

The straw-hat boy then explained the whole thing that happened.

**Franky:**"Eeeh! Nami was asking me to upgrade her Clima Tact. But without Ussop there's no one to console. Could you please deliver this first to Nami? Please tell her I'll have to wait until Ussop wakes up." the cyborg explained.

**Luffy:**"Oh. Okay!" the captain said.

**Franky:**"Oh! Thanks for the help Luffy. Yer SUPER as always!" then he flashed his signature pose.

The captain rushed to the navigator right after talking to the cyborg. _"Where could Nami be?"_.  
The straw-hat boy walk towards the library and heard a familiar voice. _"Ah! Nami!"_. But before opening the door he heard the navigator talking to herself.

**Nami:**"Why would I like someone like him? Well, he can be really reliable at times when we get into trouble, and he protects us and all, he's also really cool at times look really handsome and..." Nami was shocked to see HIS captain stumbled at the door and started blushing again.

**Nami:**"Wha-what are you doing here you idiot!?" She was shocked, nervous and...happy?

**Luffy:**"Wha, I've been found out! Shishishishishi" the captain grinned and asked the navigator about the "him" she was talking about. "Hey Nami!"

**Nami:**" What!?" she flustered averting his gaze.

**Luffy:**"Who is he?" he asked with his innocent eyes.

**Nami:** "What are you talking about?" she nervously asked. The captain moved closer towards the navigator setting aside the errand the cyborg told him.

**Luffy:**"You see I ACCIDENTALLY heard you talking earlier and it got me interested. So, who is this "him"? Someone I know?" Luffy continued moving closer, making the navigator feel hotter and a lot nervous.

**Nami:**"What!? You were eavesdropping!? You-!" the navigator was shocked because the captain, his captain suddenly hugged her. He slightly pushed her on top of the table.

Nami protested and said.

**Nami:** "What the hell are you doing?! You idiot captain?!" she said in an irritated tone while the captain held her in her waist.  
"Put me down you moron! Someone might see us!" the navigator tried pushing the captain away. But she noticed something that irritated her.

**Nami:**"Wha! My parfait! Luffy you stupid captain!" she pulled away and turned around biting her lips. He was hugging her in order to eat the parfait, what a stupid thing to do, but,she got her hopes up, yes. It's Monkey D. Luffy after all, their captain, his captain, the irresponsible, childish captain.

**Luffy:**"Shishishi! That was one awesome dessert!" the idiot stopped laughing and noticed the navigator's suddenly gloomy mood, when her bangs suddenly started covering her eyes. He asked with a worried voice "Hey Nami, What's wrong? I'm sorry! I was just so hungry and the heat was-!" something stopped him from talking.

Something soft, something sweet, something lovely and the scent it was a scent he likes, the scent he loved. Nami's scent the scent of tangerine and adventure, but the soft feeling of Nami's lips shut the words out of the captain's mouth. It was new to him but he didn't hate it. The captain flustered upon the realization that his navigator, is actually kissing him right now!?

He grabbed Nami's shoulders and gave her Clima tact, rushed thru the door and bowed. This gave a shock to the navigator. What just happened? What was she doing? This she and her captain just kissed?

**Luffy:**"Nami! I'm really sorry about the parfait!" after finishing his sentence he rushed thru out the door while covering his lips with the back of his hand. "It tastes like Tangerine" he blushed as he thought to himself. "Err, just now, Nami...is that a...ki-kiss?" he innocently asked the navigator while he tilted his head to see the dumbfounded navigator..

**Nami:**"Y-yeah." the navigator said looking away from the captain with a serious color of red painted on her face.

**_Inside Luffy's mind._**

_"What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast? Yes...every time I see Nami, her smile, her beautiful orange hair, her scent, her fair skin, her sweet voice, her expressions this happens, but this is a little different from when I see meat."_Luffy asked himself. He knows Nami is special. A special nakama. No, she's more than just a nakama. He smiled at the realization and gave Nami a quick peck on the cheek. Then dashed outside the door. Making the navigator make a flustered face from the actions of his captain.

_**In the Library.**_

**Nami:** "That idiot. Just now, did we really just..." she touched her lips and can't help but smile. Combed her bangs up, placed the parfait's glass on her forehead to cool herself down. What happened was just something out of this world. It's as if her heart is going to burst. She remembered her captain bowing at the door and let out a small giggle. She sighed and smiled. "So I really have fallen deeply to you, Monkey D. Luffy."


End file.
